


Taken (A Peter Hale Short Story)

by MARVELousfeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVELousfeels/pseuds/MARVELousfeels
Summary: When Jasmine comes home to find the love of her life missing, with signs of a struggle in the living room she is immediately set on edge. With no scent left behind other than her husbands lingering scent she has no choice but to visit Beacon Hills in search of her second favourite Hale. She is shocked to find him in a pack with a True Alpha, a Banshee, two were-coyotes, a human and a true alpha's beta.What happens when they begin the search for Peter? Find out in "Taken" A Peter Hale Short Story.





	1. "Someone- someone took Peter!"

TAKEN  
CHAPTER ONE  
DAY ONE

JASMINE

I grin at the barista behind the counter and take my hot chocolate and late with two sugars and cream from his clutches. "Thank you," I tell him, handing him some extra money in tip. I seem so different to my boyfriend of a few years, but I have been the one to make him realize his mistakes and make him better. The one who helped him stop his hunt for power.

I exit the shop, taking a sip of hot chocolate before exhaling. My hot breath clouds as it exits my lungs, a stark contrast against the cold winter air. I walk over to my car, a navy Camaro that I had bought when Derek bought his. We had promised to buy the same car but I hadn't liked the black one, so he compromised and let me get a navy one.

I place the drinks in the cup holders and turn the keys. The engine hums and I place my hands on the wheel. I speed off down the road, making my way home. It isn't long until I am parking my Camaro in the driveway and climbing out. I grab the drinks and then the keys, making my way into the house. I place the drinks on the little unit by the door and take off my coat and gloves.

"Peter?" I call out, my cold fingers grasping the drinks one last time as I make my way through the house. It feels different. Like something was wrong. "Peter!" I call out again, my voice more urgent.

I stop in the doorway of the living room, dropping the hot drinks in shock. The frames were off the walls, the wallpaper was covered with claw marks and blood. There was a gun on the floor and there were feathers everywhere, the pillows having being teared apart. The coffee table was in pieces and there was even more blood sprayed over the floor.

I screamed in despair, objects flying away from me as I loose control. My breathing quickens before I scramble to my feet. I search for any signs of who took him but find nothing. I groan. Who would want to take him? How the hell can I find him?

I sit there for half an hour before I unlock my phone. I click on the contact I so desperately needed and send them a quick text.

'I need your help. I'm coming to you, I'll explain when I'm there. Get all the help you can.'

I put on my coat, and my gloves. I storm out of the house, locking the door and get back into my car. Fortunately, I had filled the tank earlier today so I start the engine and reverse out of the driveway, wanting to get there as soon as I can.

-

It doesn't take me long to get to my destination, looking up at the beat down sign. Beacon Hills. I drive through the streets, rarely having to stop for another car or for traffic. I then stop outside of the place I needed. I climb out of the car and run into the building. I faintly hear an alarm blaring but I continue on to the large metal door.

I slide it open, coming face to face with shirtless Derek Hale. I wrap him my arms around him anyway and burst into tears. "What's the matter, Jas? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asks, embracing me tightly.

I take a moment to calm down and stop the tears flowing before pulling back. "I texted you, and I wouldn't be here if I wasn't desperate."

"Jasmine, what happened?" he asks again.

"Someone- someone took Peter!" I sniffle.

"Who did? Who took Peter?" he questions, leading me into the loft. I sit on the sofa with him beside me.

"I don't know, there was no trace of them left. I felt something but nothing at the same time!"

"Okay, how do you know he's not just gone on a run?" Derek asks. I sigh.

"The whole place was trashed and there were signs of a obvious struggle. Look, give me you hand," I state. 

He places his hand in mine and I squeeze his wrist suddenly. He groans and his claws flick out. I quickly yank his hand the back of my neck and impale his claws into my neck, where he watches the events.

He groans as he yanks his claws back out, panting heavily. "Give a guy some warning, jeez. But, there was one question that hasn't been answered," he says.

I look at him with my eyebrows raised. "Where is Lillia?"

"She's spending the weekend with my best friend and her husband. They really love having her over and we planned for her to stay last year but I was always busy with Lillia. So this was the only weekend I was free."

"When are you gonna pick her up?"

"I have to collect her in two days, so we have time to look for him without worrying who's got to look after her," I explain.

Derek nods. "Lets get started then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter word count: 877. (will get longer as the fic goes on)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a back story in this chapter, it's how Jasmine and Peter meet. Also, you pronounce Jasmine as Yasmine :)

JASMINE

I had been married to peter for over two years, and dated him for two more. All in all we had been together for just over four years. From the moment we met I knew we were meant to be together. And no, it wasn't meant to sound as cheesy but it was true. I was Peter's mate. And if I had been a werewolf, he would have been mine.

But I wasn't. I was something far more dangerous and sinister. I won't go into detail about what I am but when I shift its ugly. I look a bit like a ghost rider. But with red eyes that move like they have pools of blood swirling inside them. And I actually have taste in clothes.

When we first met, I hadn't been expecting it. I was working my usual shift at the library, using my powers to sort all of the books as I thought no one was around.

-

I sighed heavily, running my hands over my face. I was exhausted, it seemed that many just wanted to visit the library to get a book but the others were just dared to mess about. Or to flirt with me. When I first began the job I had found it flattering. Now it was just downright rude.

When it's close to closing time I know no one ever comes in so I lift the books using my telekinesis before making them float behind me as I go down an aisle. I put the books where they're meant to be before someone speaks.

"In all my years I've never seen a Biest," a sly voice states. I shift, hiss before slowly relaxing at the sight of his calming aura. He wasn't afraid and I was curious as to how he knew what I was. It was obvious he wasn't human.

"I'm Peter, Peter Hale," he introduced. Ahh, he was Talia's brother. They had worked together multiple times but she had only ever met Derek and Laura.

"So you're Peter," I stated knowingly. I knew everything he had done to Derek and Laura etc. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And I've heard nothing about you, what's your name?"

"Jasmine."

"What, that's all I get? No last name?" he retorted. I smirk.

"That's all you deserve after what you did to Scott and his pack, to Lydia."

"How do you know about that?" Peter asked, shocked.

"Derek keeps me updated with everything, it was our deal after he and Laura moved back to Beacon Hills. Where did you think they stayed?"

"Just know, if you hurt him any more than you already have, not only will you have a pack of angry werewolves after you, you'll have three Biests," I threatened before placing the last of my books on the shelves.

"I think you an I are going to get along great, Jasmine."

-

"You okay?" Derek asks as he walks into the bedroom. He had let me take a nap in his room but my dreams were filled with memories. Some happy and some sad. All involving Peter. I shake my head as my face ripples, fighting the urge to shift.

"Hey, don't fight it. I know you feel upset but holding it back will make it ten times worse," he says soothingly, taking a seat next to me and embracing me. My face ripples once more as I let the shift happen. Derek just smiles and hugs me tighter. The Hale pack were the only people I had met that weren't disgusted of my form.

I smile before slowly relaxing. I soon shift back before getting out of the bed. I make my way downstairs, wearing Captain America pyjama shorts (that just about covered my butt) and a tight vest top that revealed a lot of cleavage, which also had a picture of Captain America and The Winter Soldier. On my feet I am wearing black thigh high socks.

At the bottom of the staircase, I bed over to tie my hair in a bun. When I stand up straight I come face to face with a group of people. I just ignore them, walking into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal and coffee. Leaving a cup of coffee on the side, I carry my mug and bowl back into the lounge where the group resides.

I sit between a red-head and a tanned boy with a crooked jaw. I place the mug on the coffee table, resting my feet beside it and begin stuffing my face with my favourite cereal, Krave. They all stare at me as I do so. "Who are you?"

I ignore the person who spoke and carry on eating. Just as they go to ask me another question Derek comes down the stairs and interrupts them. "She doesn't speak before she's eaten and had coffee. It's how she's always been," he states. He grabs his mug from the side and then returns, smiling at me. I smile back before returning my attention to my food.

After I ate and gulped down my coffee I sigh with satisfaction before grabbing the Macbook Peter made Derek store here. "Wait, that's Peters! He doesn't like anyone touching his stuff," the one with the crooked jaw exclaims.

I snort, "I'm not just anyone sweetheart, as a matter of fact this is technically mine as I paid for it. Peter just stole it," I state, typing in the password. Everyone gives me a weird look as it unlocks the laptop. The background was a picture of me but it soon changed to a picture of Lillia.

I smile at the picture. He adored taking pictures of Lillia. He loved filming her more. Peter had thousands of photos and videos of his daughter.

"You're his lock screen? Wait, who's that little girl?" the red-head asked.

I smile at the cute picture. They had been on holiday in Spain and he had taken it in their hotel room. He had put her hair up in a bun and she was wearing a white dress. He had sat her beside the sink and waited for the right moment before he took it.

I smile at the memory before opening Safari, just as another picture of me popped up. I could tell that everyone was confused but I just continued to open a new tab. I type Facebook into the search bar and it automatically opens my profile as Peter doesn't use Facebook. I open the messaging part and type a message to Selene, my best friend who's looking after my daughter.

Jasmine: Hey when did you want me to pick Lillia up?

Selene: Could you possibly collect her tomorrow as John and I have to visit my mother in the hospital.

Jasmine: Oh my god, is she okay? And that is absolutely fine! I'll be there as soon as I can. What time?

Selene: We're leaving at 9:30 so before then.

Jasmine: I'll be there at nine.

I then exit the tab, shut down the laptop and close it. I place it back where it was originally. When I look up, every is staring at me. I smile at them. "Oh, I'm Jasmine," I state. Guess I forgot to introduce myself. Again.

They continue to stare at me. "Okay, so I guess you're not going to tell me your names then," I say, filling the awkward silence.

Derek snorts quietly and begins introducing them for me. "Scott," he says pointing to a tanned boy with a crooked jaw "Stiles," a pale boy with brown hair and a few moles scattered "Theo," a boy with a leather jacket and a distant look in his eyes "Lydia," a red haired woman "Jackson," a brunette with greenish blue eyes and a cocky smirk "Ethan," a light haired brunette attached to Jackson.

"And, you know Malia," he finishes. I smile at her and rush over to embrace her in a hug.

I then pull away and turn to Derek, "I'm so proud of you!" I exclaim. I am so proud of the way he found a family he can be so comfortable around.

Derek just smiles softly. "I'll probably be gone by the time you wake up but I'll only be gone for a few hours," I state.

"Just be careful, yeah? Don't need you disappearing as well." I just nod.

"Anyways, I'm gonna make Spaghetti Bologna, who's staying for dinner?" I ask, Malia raises her hand.

"Come on, you gotta try it! It's the best Bologna I've ever had. And I've had a lot of it," Malia exclaims. This prompts everyone else to hesitantly raise their hands.

I grin and skip into the kitchen. I grab the egg spaghetti put of the freezer, the mince out of the fridge and place them on the side. I take out two pans, a large frying pan and a large boiling pan. I turn on the gas hob, resting the frying pan on it. I empty the mince into the pan and break it up.

I then proceed to get the Worcester sauce, mixed herbs, onions and ketchup (this is my recipe and trust me its fucking amazing, feel free to try it and lemme know what you think :D ) and put them on the side as well. I fill the kettle and leave it to boil.

After the mince has browned, I dice the onions into tiny pieces and put them to the side. I shake some Worcester sauce, the herbs and the ketchup. I mix it and then pour the onions in. I

I leave it to cook slightly and drown the spaghetti in the boiling water. I then pour garlic and onion pasta sauce over the mince and leave it once more. After around ten minutes (lol i don't know times i just do it by eye as i've done it enough times) I drain the spaghetti and mix it with the sauce.

I serve it and take it into the lounge where everyone is. I rush back and get forks (and spoons, everyone has different preferences) before eating myself. I smile as everyone tells me they like it.

I watch as they consume it like hovers. You'd think they'd never eaten a home cooked meal before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the recipe in case anyone wanted to try it, its fine if you skipped it but I thought I'd share my recipe (though I'm sure someone out there has the same one)
> 
> chapter word count: 1840.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Peter Hale fic so I really hope you enjoy it, if you find anything that is incorrect then please let me know and I will try my best to make it correct.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> MARVELousfeels
> 
> chapter word count: 877. (will get longer as the fic goes on)


End file.
